


Tomorrows

by katopiyo



Series: Evens Month 2020 [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Background Heero Yuy/Relena Darlian, Established Relationship, Evens Month 2020, F/M, M/M, Post-EW, They don’t have any lines but it’s baked in there, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katopiyo/pseuds/katopiyo
Summary: All of mine belong to you.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Quatre Raberba Winner
Series: Evens Month 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859044
Kudos: 3





	Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Evens Day.

It starts with a few comments.

Nothing too pesky, nothing malicious.

But when Quatre is nervous, he gets fussy - particular about everything down to the atoms, asking question after question, and once he gets started, it's hard to get him to stop. Not that he didn't realize what he was doing. The problem was that it was a habit from which it was nearly impossible to break free.

As they get ready together, he walks right up to Duo, brushes the hair out of his face, and tucks it behind his ear. He straightens Duo's tie, making sure not to choke him, and then he picks some lint off of Duo's lapels. He sighs when Duo's hair gets messy again after a little while, but he knows that the brunet doesn't like to use product, and he's not about to force him to.

"I didn't tighten your tie too much, did I?" Quatre asks as they walk down the pristine, glowing hallway, then out through grand front doors.

"No," Duo sighs, loosely holding the blond's hand in his own. "It's fine."

"Sorry," Quatre apologizes anyways. "I just want everything to be perfect, you know? It's..."

"Two of our best friends' wedding, I know," Duo chuckles lightly. "I get it Quat, I promise."

"I know I've been really high-strung, but Duo, I promise-"  
"I know you don't mean any harm. It's okay."  
"But you seem upset lately, and I-"

"I'm not mad at you," Duo gives him a look, exasperated but loving and knowing. "Have I ever _actually_ been mad at you?"

"You got mad when I broke your typewriter."  
"Okay, yeah, but it wasn't for very long. You fixed it afterwards, anyways."  
"And you got mad when I scuffed your autographed baseball."  
"The thing's old. I'm over it now, I swear."

Quatre makes a sort of doubtful noise, pouting at Duo when the two of them stop in front of the car. This is the point where they have to stop holding hands - Quatre knows, but his fingers linger in Duo's anyways. 

Duo pokes him on the nose.

"You gotta let go or we'll be late on Q-time," he says. They'll be early either way, but maybe not as early as the blond prefers.

Quatre sighs softly as he opens the passenger door, letting Duo take the wheel as he sits in his seat, trying to get his thoughts in order, an elaborately decorated envelope in hand. Duo turns a curious glance.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" he asks, leaning over from the driver's side.

"Is it really bad manners to bring gifts to the ceremony?" Quatre asks, looking up. "Is just this," he glances at the envelope, "really enough?"

"According to Heero, yeah. That's tradition," Duo explains. "I doubt he or Relena'll care much about the amount, but according to what I could find, what's in there should be enough. We're also supposed to leave it with the receptionists."

"...It just feels so impersonal," Quatre sighs, leaning back in his seat, careful not to crease his jacket.

"Hey, we can always just give them more personal gifts later - for housewarming and stuff," Duo reassures him, starting the car. "But they know we adore them - especially you. It couldn't be clearer, if you ask me."

"Sorry," Quatre apologizes again.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Quat."  
"I'm just nervous."  
"Heero and Relena are the ones getting married, not you, silly."

"I know!" Quatre admits. "I know, but it's just such an important event for them, I don't want to mess it up."

"Quat," Duo sighs. "With the amount of planning you put into this - or that Relena would let you put into this - I doubt anything's gonna go as wrong as you think it will."

Still uncertain, the blond can’t bring himself to do much more than pout.

"I certainly hope that's the case..."

Quatre takes a deep breath, calming himself as he watches the scenery pass by. Duo taps the steering wheel along with the music on the radio, humming quietly as he follows the route to the venue, which he's had memorized for a good while now. He may or may not have drilled it into his head over rehearsals and other meet-ups so that Quatre would have fewer things to worry about, maybe so Quatre could relax better in the car.

Parking is easy - admittedly, Duo is better at it than his partner, and they do manage to arrive at a decent time by Quatre's standards. The rules are followed, manners strictly adhered to - for Duo, at least as much as he can manage - and everything starts smoothly.

The venue is one of the Darlian manors. It's old, but in a good way - it's vintage and drop-dead gorgeous. Patches of green sprawl out over aged stone and brick, and the garden is so well-kept it's almost breathtaking. All of the decorations are in place, mostly white, unified with the star couple's highlight color of choice. The trees' leaves sound wonderful in the breeze, mixed with guests' background chatter. The sky is clear and the temperature is perfect - quite literally 'wedding weather' in every sense of the phrase.

The greetings are warm and the opening proceedings go well - Duo nails his short speech as best man to Heero and manages to keep out details that mixed company probably shouldn't hear, like the torpedoes or the Gundams or the sight of Heero face-down in salt water with open gunshot wounds. He's sloppy and a little bit nervous, but he's good at talking. Quatre watches him with the fondest of smiles before it's his own turn to talk. And of course, well-rehearsed public figure, his speech is perfect in every technical aspect. Though an ordinary speech to the public, knowing him makes it all feel so much warmer, listening to his gentle tone and choice of more sentimental words and watching his expressions change. Duo notices the blond's nose wrinkle when he grins wider after meeting Duo’s eyes in the crowd.

Relena looks absolutely stunning in her flowing, pure white dress - more beautiful than a princess or even a queen, both titles she once held. Though seemingly stoic to those who don't know him, Heero is visibly nervous at the altar, but it's just as clear that he's overjoyed, admiring his wife-to-be as she walks down the aisle, accompanied by grand, but serene melodies on the organ.

After the vows and the kiss and the initial high of the celebration comes the bouquet toss. Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are all a little too busy talking amongst themselves, though as Quatre watches, he wonders who'll catch the flowers - he wonders if he might. His eyes follow their trajectory faithfully until Duo's hand shoots out into his field of vision and stops the bundle from smacking the blond directly in the face.

"Oh," Quatre blinks. "Haha."

Duo flicks him on the forehead.

"Watch it, dipstick."

Relena turns around to see who caught the bouquet, and the biggest shit-eating grin crosses her face. And Duo winces, going rosy to the tips of his ears because he knows that look rubbed off from him onto her, and he knows that she's definitely going to meddle during the reception. Shyly, almost afraid, Duo glances at Quatre. And Quatre glances at him. And everything's a little bit embarrassing despite them having been by each other's side for more years than they really cared to count.

Duo does have a ring with him. He's carried it around with him for a while - every day for so long, waiting for the right moment. But he doesn't think it'd be right to pull the move here. Or at least, not right now. Not that Heero or Relena would mind if he did. Relena would be absolutely over the moon about it, if anything. But right now, it was her and Heero's time to shine. So he just looks wistfully at the blond after they both smile at the newlyweds and laugh. He doesn't hear it, but Wufei probably lets out a huge sigh. Quatre hears Trowa chuckle, and he sees the expectant look that the taller man shoots at Duo. The even-numbered pair share a brief, chaste kiss to humor the crowd, and they're met with gleeful cheers.

Oh, what a wonderful world.

Glass tings against glass when Duo taps his on Quatre's. By inside joke - not necessarily request - there's non-alcoholic champagne, and Quatre helps himself to that and some punch because he knows he's likely to be the one to drive Duo and himself home. Even without the influence of the forbidden fluid, Duo is in high spirits, and it does ease Quatre's mind, even if only slightly. Side by side, the two of them settle out of the way as they watch Heero and Relena on the dance floor.

Duo downs a second flute of champagne, then leans and rests his head on his partner's shoulder with a light, contented sigh.

"They look happy," he smiles.

"They do, and I'm glad," Quatre says. "I hope my meddling wasn't too much for them."

"Hey, Relena meddles just as much as you do. It's tit for tat."  
"I guess that's one way of looking at it."

"...Sorry for how I've been this past week - longer than that, actually," Quatre apologizes again. "I know I'm a difficult person under stress. I need to learn how to handle things better."

Duo pauses.

"Quat," he starts, then looks at him, "You don't need to apologize. You haven't done anything wrong."

"I've been annoying."  
"Who said that?"

"...Just me," Quatre admits, "in my mind."

"Well," Duo peers up at him, "You're wrong."

"But I should be better than this. You shouldn't have to expect to deal with me acting like this every time something similar happens."

"Q, being particular about all this stuff and other stuff just means you care. Don't beat yourself up over it." 

Those last six words have been starting to become a sort of catchphrase lately.

Quatre sighs. "...How do you even put up with me, Duo?"

"It's not 'putting up with you,' it's sticking around by choice 'cause I love you," Duo says, slipping his fingers between Quatre's. "Am I not clear enough when I tell you that?"

"No, no, I know." Quatre tucks his chin, turning his eyes away shyly. "I'm just scared sometimes that I'm not really the person you expect me to be."

"You don't have to be anyone but yourself, and you don't have to worry about my expectations. Just being with you is more than enough for me."

Duo sets his glass somewhere out of the way. He takes Quatre's, too.

"Might I have the honor of another dance, sir?" he asks with a grin, pulling the blond onto the dance floor.

Quatre leans into Duo's touch, forehead pressed against his, smiling shyly. As they sway in time with the old, slow, antecolonial big band brass, beautiful strings, and warm baritone, Duo gently brushes his lips against Quatre's, one hand on the other man's waist, keeping him close.

When Relena spots them, she just gives Duo a huge smile. She says a few words to Heero, who then turns and smiles too before pulling Relena back in to dance. Maybe she'd be too busy to meddle like Duo had convinced himself that she would.

Duo takes a breath. And it smells like honey and lavender. And then Duo sighs, holding Quatre, who's nestled into the crook of his neck.

"Duo?" the blond asks.

For a few moments, Duo just takes in the sensation of Quatre's body pressed against him - about how warm he feels, and not just because it's the middle of summer. The sun had already gone down; it was a lot cooler, now. 

Preparing for today had been like exquisite torture. Sitting through the actual ceremony felt the same. Duo was elated for his friends, of course, but he couldn't keep his mind from wandering, thinking about similar potential plans for his and Quatre's future.

Maybe the vintage, romantic music was getting to him, but screw it. It's not like they hadn't talked about getting married before. It'd been a fairly regular topic of discussion for well over a year now. He'd put it off for long enough.

Still a little nervous, Duo nuzzles his nose into Quatre's hair, hugging the blond closer, tighter.

"Something wrong?" Quatre asks again, quietly.

Finally, the words tumble out.

"Quatre," the braided man says, use of his partner's full first name a rarity.

"Will you marry me?"

His voice is small when he asks, the sound just barely reaching Quatre's ears before he goes stock still on his feet. They're in the far corner of the dance floor when, gingerly, he pulls back, and aquamarine meets violet and a small smile.

"...That's not fair," the blond frowns.

"...What's not?" Duo raises a brow.

"I wanted to ask first."

 _Oh_.

"...I brought a ring," Duo says. "Do you mind?"

Quatre pauses, face flushed.

"I brought one, too," he admits.

"...Are you kidding me?" Duo snorts, trying to keep his idiotic grin out of his voice.

"That's my line," Quatre sighs and ducks forward, resting his head on Duo's shoulder yet again, defeat making his shoulders sag. "And no, I don't mind, but..."

Still holding Quatre, Duo's other hand loosely grasps the small box in his pocket.

"Keep it subtle?" Quatre requests, glancing at Heero and Relena as he tugs Duo back into a slow dance. "It's their night, not ours."

"Well then, Mr. Winner..." Duo slips the ring out, holding it between index finger and thumb. Quatre slides his hand down from around Duo's neck, dragging it down the braided man's chest for easier access. "It's not the fanciest, but..." he admits, slipping the band onto Quatre's ring finger.

"I never said I wanted fancy," Quatre giggles. "What counts is that it's from you."

"'s gonna be hard to keep this subtle if you keep makin' me go red in the face, Quat," Duo laughs under his breath, trusting the blond with his own hand in exchange. Quatre struggles a bit as they move around, but the ring fits perfectly. 

"Do you think they noticed?" Quatre asks, whispering against Duo's neck.

"I dunno," he says, stepping so they slowly spin around and he can get a better look. "They look like they're in their own little world over there."

"It's not like we're any different." Quatre entwines his fingers in Duo's as his fiancé snakes an arm back around his waist.

"True," he chuckles. "When should we tell them?"  
"I think it'd be more fun to wait for them to realize themselves."  
"You _devil_."  
"You do agree though, don't you?"  
"I do."

Quatre tucks his chin and his cheeks heat up at Duo's choice of words. The brunet just gives a hearty laugh and catches Quatre's lips when he looks back up to glare at him.

"...I already started gathering ideas for the ceremony," Quatre confesses.

"Same here."  
"Let's share them when we get home?"

"Of course," Duo grins, changing their pace to match the next song.


End file.
